Against all Odds
by HecateA
Summary: It was like now that he'd started living well against all odds all those months of slumber and quests ago, he couldn't stop now and he had to keep living well. It was like an addiction. Oneshot. Day 5 in Ten Days of Percabeth.


**So here's Day Four of the Ten Days of Percabeth challenge. Also, like the last one, focused on the future. Hmm. **

**Dedication: a fry**

**Disclaimer: me no own.**

* * *

**Four**

* * *

**Against All Odds**

* * *

_A child of the three elder gods _

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

* * *

Percy stopped behind a freshly claimed peanut of a kid named Toby Sawyer, son of Apollo.

"Okay man, look," he said. He stood behind Toby and put his arms behind his. "What you've got to do when you hold a sword is find the right grip. Not too tightly or your hand cramps up, but not too loosely or else you drop it."

He spent a lot of time one-on-one with Toby that way, but it seemed to pay off because by the end of the course he'd managed to disarm Katie Gardner, though she'd probably let him because she was too nice for her own good. Toby was proud anyways, and he stuck around the arena after everyone left, as Percy hauled some straw dummies to a large dumpster bin where they kept Mrs. O'Leary's toys. Unlike Luke, he didn't believe in destroying them at the end of summer.

"Percy?" Toby asked.

Percy looked up. "Yeah Toby?"

"I… I just wanted to say thanks. I'm not good at a lot of stuff and people generally accept that and forget about helping me so… thanks."

"Hey, no problem," Percy said. "And Apollo's the god of a lot of stuff, so I'm sure you'll find something eventually."

Toby smiled, a little nervously and a little hopefully. "I'll miss having a good teacher this school year."

Percy felt confused inside, but a little melted-up. He was a good teacher? Chiron had asked him to take over the sword fighting classes for the rest of the summer, but he hadn't expected to be _good _at it.

"Yeah, well… algebra calls." Percy said. Toby laughed.

"I'll see you at the campfire, have fun at the range." Percy said. Toby nodded and ran off to join his siblings. Percy kept dragging mannequins.

* * *

Annabeth had her head on his shoulder as they drove to New York. It was late at night and he knew that she'd stayed up late last night trying to find her personal books through the giant library the children of Athena made for themselves every summer. He didn't mind.

They'd dropped Katie at a farm halfway between camp and the city, so they had the backseat to themselves. The people in front were too busy playing Truth or Dare to bug them, so that was good too. He could just sit down and have Annabeth lean against him and play with her hair without her hating it.

He'd heard that compromise was important in a relationship and he was pretty sure that this was it, or at least that it qualified, so right on.

He usually felt crummy going back into the city. Happy to see Mom and Paul and everything, but it was still a crummy feeling to leave Camp Half-Blood. Like: _great, now I get to go analyze Shakespearean metaphors and kill my monster-teacher I wonder which subject that'll be in this year, and geez, my criminal record might even grow, hurrah! _attitude_. _

But this year… Well, the Titans were down. Most of his old problems were gone. Annabeth was sleeping against him which made Percy think they were going pretty solidly. There was no wedding to plan in his household. No looming prophecy (he was choosing to ignore Rachel's fire and storm nonsense like some people chose vegetarianism or the memanite way of life). No missions or raids to run every few days, or minor battles across the United States. No giant decision about the River Styx floating around the place. Most of the gods he'd angered were now at rest. Maybe life in the city wouldn't be so bad this year.

* * *

Percy was walking back to his locker to grab a textbook when he spotted something on the bulletin board that caught his eye.

_Goode Swimming Team Tryouts Next Wednesday_

_Good Swimmers needed!_

The list of people who wanted to sign up was pretty short. Percy picked up the pen dangling from the bulletin board, and signed his name up.

Why not?

Worst case scenario, it'd give Thalia and Nico a kick.

* * *

Annabeth stretched out her legs in front of her.

"I'm still stiff from gym." She said.

"_You? _You're a monster fighter! You train every summer, and sometimes year-round. How can gym class be that bad?" Percy asked.

"I got attacked by a hellhound and thrown around yesterday _during _gym, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Oh." Percy said. "Forgive me if I give you a message?"

"Yes," she said automatically. She snuggled up closer, offering her back to him and Percy broke out the magic fingers.

"The things I do for my girlfriend…" he said shaking his head.

"It's called chivalry, Seaweed Brain. And keep it up because I can stop swinging around your apartment after I visit Olympus, after all."

"I will be the most chivaleryous guy alive."

"Not a word."

"Now it is."

* * *

"Percy, it's for you." Paul called. Percy wandered into the kitchen and took the phone.

"Hello?" He asked expecting it to be Annabeth.

"Hello, Percy? It's Patrick Carré from the pool. You applied for our job as lifeguard? We'd love for you to join our team."

Percy's mouth dropped.

"That's so cool," he said trying to sound cool. "Great, when do I start?"

Patrick laughed. "We'll show you around first. Are you free on Wednesday?"

"Umm, no," he said. It might not sound important to an employer, but Annabeth wouldn't be happy if he missed their date. "But I am tomorrow or Thursday."

"Let's say tomorrow at 7:30 then, okay? Then we'll talk to you about the shifts you'll get"

"Okay," Percy said. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem. You were our highest rating student during training, after all."

"Yay," Percy said.

Patrick laughed again. "I'll see you tomorrow, man."

"Okay, see you then."

"Ditto."

Percy hung up.

"Mom I got a job!" He yelled out in victory.

* * *

"Percy, what happens on the right happens on the left, like scales. If you subtract 4x here, you have to subtract 4x there." Annabeth said tapping the equation in question with the tip of her pencil.

"I don't like algebra," he said.

"It's like a set of scales," Annabeth, his unofficial official tutor, said. "Even you understand scales."

"I understand other things better."

"Percy, don't turn that into a pickup line because you are _also _horrible at those." Annabeth said. "Focus. If you want to get better grades, it just takes better studying because you're not a stupid guy."

"I'm not?"

"Not on Wednesdays." Annabeth said. "Which is why you should know that I can cancel our date if you don't cooperate to help yourself. Go."

* * *

Percy looked at the list of people who'd made the swim team before first period math.

He'd made it on. He knew that he'd pawned at the tryouts, but it still made him smile.

"You Percy Jackson?" Someone asked. He turned around and saw a guy with short hair.

"Yeah, that's me." He said.

"Sweet. I'm Dominique Morgan. I'm on the team too."

"Cool, man. Congrats."

"Thanks," Dominique said.

And so they talked.

* * *

Percy walked by orientation and a poster caught his eye. It was for some university that wasn't in New York, and the main picture was a student and a vet wearing pastels and lab coats looking up at the camera smiling and holding a puppy with a bandaged leg.

_A career in animal medicine may be right for you! _

He looked at the captions and managed to read large animals, mixed animals, marine, equine and bovine, small animals…

Percy read through it.

It'd be cool to work with horses every day, wouldn't it? Or whales and sharks? Hmm. Lots of things would be cool.

* * *

Annabeth kissed him.

"I told you so," she beamed. "I'm so proud of you!"

Percy hugged her with one arm and held the shocking piece of paper with the other.

He'd actually passed a math test.

Even better: he'd gotten an 89%.

Huh. Maybe school wasn't such a satanic territory. Maybe he could pull this whole 'education' thing off so he could have one of those pretty gift-wrapped 'futures'. Maybe get into that animal med school and have, like, a diploma and a job.

* * *

Annabeth was sitting in the community center's lobby when he got out of the pool.

"Hey Wise Girl," he said spotting her. She looked up from the thousand page brick she was reading and smiled.

"Hey you," she said. He walked up to her and kissed her head.

"You're not wet," she asked passing a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I didn't have to get in the water today." He said. "Nobody drowned."

"Good job," Annabeth said. She got up and pulled him to his feet. "I bet you're starving."

"When am I not? And if you brought it up, so are you. Chinese food?" He asked.

"Chinese food," she nodded. Percy put an arm around her and they started walking off.

* * *

He was hanging out in Andrew's loft with the team.

So the thing about Andrew was that he was so rich, nobody knew why he was at Goode. But the swim team didn't complain, because they got to crash at his house and eat pizza and play video games on his massive HD television on a near biweekly basis. Today was after a competition, where they had won a bunch of events and made their coach really happy. Parents were mingling with the coach in the kitchen, having pizza on plates, actual salad, and soda in glasses while their savage children ate slices off napkins or without napkins at all and drinks out of cans and forgot about vegetables. Percy was on his fourth slice of meat lover's.

"Cheers to Jackson for winning us that relay," Dominique said. "We needed that victory."

"Amen, Waterchild." Clara, the badass girl who had decided that she wanted to try out despite the majority of males, said with a smile.

"Cheers to everyone," Percy said.

Dominique suddenly swore. His race car was too badly damaged to continue onscreen.

"See? This is what happens when I try to be nice to someone. BOOM, car accident." He said shaking his head disappointedly.

* * *

He got his history test back at fourth period. 85% and a sticker with a smiley face because his teacher thought they were all five years old.

He starred at the number.

At best, they were usually inverted

Well Styx.

* * *

"What are you looking up?" Mom asked sitting next to him. "It must be pretty important if you're using a computer."

"Schools that do vet courses," Percy said. He looked up at his mom. Her face didn't say it, but she was confused. "I mean, I know I only graduate next year, but I got curious."

Mom didn't say anything that would be expected like _wait, you're going to college? _Or _you do know that that's more school, right? _She just smiled, nodded and kissed his head.

"Just be careful for Empoussa tonight, okay?"

"Yeah," he said still looking at the screen, looking through a gallery.

"I'm so happy you're starting to think you have a future," she said. "Not just some short-term monster fighter career."

"No more prophecies, right?" Percy asked. "I might actually get a break. Can't waste that."

"Right," she said with a smile. She messed up his hair. "I have a meeting, so you and Paul are on your owns for tonight. Order a pizza when you get hungry enough."

He had reached sixteen against all odds, and it was like he had started living after that landmark in time and space. And he was living _well _against all odds_. _He had an awesome girlfriend, his grades were shooting up, he was on the swim team, he had a job (that –not to brag or anything- paid well), everyone around him was happy... His life had always been good, he'd always had his mom and amazing friends, but now his life was… good. Like, the kind of good that normal people had. Percy's life was _fantastic _by demigod standards.

* * *

The fall into Tartarus was supposed to last forever, granted, but they'd found a place in the rock where the wall caved in and made an alcove, so they'd managed to catch on to that and haul themselves in. For a while they both flopped on the rock, panting and letting the blood rush back to their heads and extremities, shivering. Hell was cold. Who'd have thought?

Percy propped himself on his elbow to make sure she was okay and scooted over to her. He picked her up off the ground and held her. Annabeth shivered in his arms.

"Are you okay Wise Girl?"

"No," she said. "You let go. Percy, come on. At least I'd have known you were _safe _if you'd have been up there!_" _

"No I wouldn't be I'd have died of worry!"

"Why didn't you let go of me?" She asked. "I _asked _you too!"

"Because I couldn't," Percy said. "I don't think I could have physically let go of your hand back there, Wise Girl. Or up there, not sure what it is."

She smiled a bit, though it looked strained.

"We're in Tartarus. Damn it, that is such an 'us' thing to do."

"An 'us' place to be," Percy nodded. He kissed the top of her head. "We'll get out of it."

So what if Nico di Angelo was the only guy ever to come out of Tartarus alive? Percy and Annabeth could be second and third, and argue over who'd have been second later. They'd fight monsters, kill dragons, outwit foes and send beasts to… well, right where they were now. It didn't matter how, Percy just knew they would. The chances were low, but that was when their best came out and that's what they'd need right then. They could do this- together or not at all, and thankfully they were together.

Percy was determined like he'd never been before. It was like now that he'd started living well against all odds all those months of slumber and quests ago, he couldn't stop now and he had to keep living well. It was like an addiction. Percy wanted that life back, the one Hera had taken from him, the one where he had friends at Camp and in the mortal world, family at camp and in the mortal world, when he best of both worlds. He was Hannah Montana.

He wanted a good life, and he was going to fight for it. Tartarus would have to drag him, and Annabeth, away from that kicking and screaming. And it wouldn't.

Bring it.

He would fight.

* * *

**Four months later**

Percy looked around the gym.

"Mom," he said. She followed his gaze. "That's Mr Kaminski."

"Math teacher, right?"

"Yeah," he said. So his mother totted him along as they went to see him. Percy's classmate Gerry, poor guy, was being rounded away by his mom and so Mom walked up smiling.

"Hello Mr Kaminski," she said.

"You must be Mrs. Jackson," he said with a nod, holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Good to see you, Percy."

"Yeah, ditto." Percy replied. They were told to take a seat so they did, and Mom put her purse on the ground as Mr Kaminski pulled out Percy's last three tests.

"Well for starters I'm very impressed with Percy. I remember your grades when I had you in the tenth grade and you went up by a lot. Very impressive, especially from someone who missed half of last year." Mr Kaminski said.

"My girlfriend's tutoring me." He said.

"She must be ingenious."

"She's smarter than all the adults in this room put together," Percy nodded.

Mr Kaminski talked some more about progress and how algebra was still something to work on. When they got up after their five minutes were over, Mom gave Percy a high-five.

"Good job, sweetheart. I knew you could do it." Sally said.

"More like Annabeth could do it," he said.

"Don't underestimate yourself, even if half of this is Annabeth's miracle." She chided.

Percy was grinning when they sat down at the physics teacher's table. Same thing came up; he was doing okay, though he could still improve here and there. His philosophy teacher spent all the time praising his anterior knowledge of ancient Greek philosophers- which made Mom have to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. His chemistry teacher was reasonably impressed but suggested he stay after school for extra tips to boost his grades if he wanted to be a vet.

Paul was waiting for the next parent to get there, so Mom went to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll save you some pizza," she whispered.

Paul muttered about needing something to drink after these interviews were done.

"Mr Blofis," Percy gasped. Paul shot him a look which made him laugh.

"How'd it go with his teachers?" He asked.

"Great," Mom said putting an arm around Percy. "Best year yet," she smiled.

Percy nodded.

**Ten months later**

Percy ripped open the envelope and stumbled on words as he tried to rush through the text. He smacked the letter on the table and yelled in victory.

"Percy?" Mom asked walking in looking worried, a pen tucked behind her ear.

"I got in!" He said. "I got in! I'm going to college!"

She cheered and grabbed him in a hug and told him she was proud of him and told him how she knew he could do it and told him to call Annabeth right now.

**One year later**

"Arietta Ivers," the principal called. The auditorium broke into applause as Ari walked onstage, got her diploma, shook several hands, got a flower, got her picture taken, and walked off.

"Percy Jackson." The principal called. Percy walked onstage, got his diploma, shook several hands, got a flower (this was looking very routine), and while he got his picture taken he found Mom and Paul in the crowd, who were sitting with Annabeth, Grover, Jason and Hazel. His cousins had joked about being so impressed that he'd graduate that they'd show up to make sure he wasn't lying, and it ended up that they hadn't been kidding. Annabeth smiled at him and Grover clapped a bit too loudly.

**Seven years later**

"Well, your letters of recommendation are good and your credits and degrees are all in place," Dr Isaacson said. "Background's clear, you're a nice guy; you've got experience with both small animals and farm… Where did you get that?"

"I volunteer at a camp who has a stable for the summers," Percy said. "Also the aquarium in New York, and the rehabilitation facility in San Francisco. That's how I got my volunteering hours to graduate, too."

"Perfect," Dr Isaacson said. "Let's see… you have experience with marine mammals, which is always good. Where are you working now?"

"Umm, at the aquarium. I feed the smaller fish and I'm one of the divers who swim around the shark tank. I also bus tables at a restaurant, and I'm a camp counsellor during the summer."

"What camp?"

"Camp Chiron. It's near New York for kids who grow up in harsh conditions," he said following the lie that all the campers were fed as an explanation. "I went when I was a kid and I guess I never really left, I just climbed up the totem pole."

A few more questions were asked and Percy felt like he was taking exams again.

"Then you're hired," he nodded. "Welcome to Sea World, Percy."

**Nine years later**

The second he saw Annabeth at the end of the aisle, her arm hooked with her dad's, he came closer to dying than he ever had against any monster in his whole life. He nearly had a heart attack and a panic attack and all of the other attacks all at once. But in a good way (which, if it was possible, would be a '_them'_ thing as well).

In good fashion he hadn't been allowed to see her in her dress beforehand- which had waged a war (but a small one, so nobody had brought in a trireme or Hannibal). Her dress was really simple, it dipped down her back and swirling designs slightly hid the skin. The sleeves were just off her shoulders. The waist was clearly defined; her skirt touched the ground. Her hair was brushed down her back. She looked beautiful. He had never been happier that he had gotten addicted to living well; not if this is where it left him.

**Thirteen years later**

He had his hand on the crib and his eyes on the baby. She was lying on her back with her arms curled towards herself, wearing one of those one piece baby suits. Her wispy hair curled around her head. She wiggled every now and then, her face scrunching together as if she was thinking _I don't approve of this dream _and then going back to normal as if her dream had become pleasant.

He lowered his other hand and the back of his hand brushed her cheek. She turned her head, as if she was trying to sandwich his fingers between her and her shoulders.

An arm slid around his waist, and a turn of his head identified the arm as Annabeth's. He put an arm around her.

"You really like watching Alia sleep, don't you?" She said. He frowned and she rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm so engrossed in books I never realise what goes on around here."

She dropped her head on his shoulder and he held her more tightly.

He'd reached sixteen against all odds.

He'd now reached twenty nine against all odds.

And it didn't look like that'd be his final number anytime soon.

He looked at this beautiful, beautiful baby and made a promise to himself. He'd reach her sixteenth birthday against all odds too. If he had to survive an apocalypse to do so he would. At any cost, against any odd, over any challenge: he'd keep living. And he'd keep living well, and he'd make sure this beautiful, beautiful baby lived well too.

**Sixteen years later**

"Daddy!"

He sat up in his hospital bed and Alia came to a halting stop right next to him.

"Slow down there, Speedy." He said lifting her up and sitting her down on the mattress edge. Annabeth clucked her tongue.

"They said to take it easy, Seaweed Brain." She reminded him quietly.

"I am," he said as Alia snuggled up to him.

"When are you coming home?" Alia demanded.

"Soon as I can," Percy said.

"Alia, Mommy told you." Annabeth said patiently. "Daddy's hurt, so the doctors have to wait until he's all better before he can come home."

"So I can start chasing you around the house as fast as before and bringing you to the park all the time," Percy said tickling her stomach. Alia giggled and Annabeth shot him a look. Percy smiled to try and shake it off. He was on constant pain medication and had been for the last 48 hours and he had been permanently tired for the same amount of time. But he could sure as Hades push it when his baby dropped by.

**Eighteen years later**

Alia hid her face in Annabeth's leg and Percy picked her up. He blew raspberries on her cheek.

"You're going to be alright, kiddo." He promised. "School's never hurt anyone, and you're a toughie."

"I am?" Alia asked.

"You're the toughest toughie of them all," Percy promised. Alia lifted her pinkie and he pinky-swore on it. Alia nodded then, finally believing it. Percy put her back down and handed her backpack over to Annabeth who slipped the straps over her shoulders and provided motherly comfort that was desperately needed. Alia waved bye-bye before going off on her first day of school.

**Twenty five years later**

The kids all poured out from behind stage and held hands and bowed. Parents just had to give a standing ovation. Percy whistled and Annabeth elbowed him, a smile on her face. He looked between two heads and spotted Alia, onstage, dressed like a woodland fairy, holding hands with another fairy and a hunter.

"She's really got the hang of being onstage," Annabeth said quietly. "I hadn't realised she was that good."

Percy smiled. "This is her thing. Definitely. Sixth graders don't get star roles in middle school plays unless that's the thing." Demigods, and legacies, often excelled at one particular thing. Theater seemed to be Alia's pride and joy and talent.

"She didn't get that from me," Annabeth said. "Or you."

"Well one of us has the blood of Apollo or the muses somewhere in there, or some Egyptian god is running around and we're all going on a quest again. Have Leo start build a train, just in case." Percy said.

Annabeth laughed and it was drowned out by the crowd. Alia was looking at the crowd anxiously, tapping her foot nervously. She met Percy's eyes with her huge ones. Her parents smiled, winked and flashed a thumb up. She smiled, trying to hide it, and it was the best smile Percy had ever seen.

**Twenty eight years later**

Annabeth had filled him in on the day's disaster and so he knew what he was getting into when he slipped into her room. She was lying face down on her bed, her cell phone opened on her bedside table. She was waiting for a call that she'd never get from a guy who wasn't worth it.

Percy sat down on her bed next to her and rubbed her back for a while.

"So I loaded up the shotgun," he said. "I just need to know where to shoot."

Alia giggled and looked up teary-eyed, her hair ruffled. "I'm not sure whether to shoot Wyatt or Natalie."

"It's okay, I have two bullets," Percy said. "There's no need to make a choice."

Alia laughed again and curled up against him. Annabeth had provided the girl time and lecture on how a heartbreaker wasn't worth it and had introduced reason and logic and calm to Alia's brain post-breakup- which was necessary because a small part of her was related to Athena. Percy was just the goofball who finished off the job.

It'd worked for fifteen years, so hey.

**Twenty nine years later**

He reached into his wallet and opened it up, fighting with the clasp, fighting with the shaking of his hands, fighting with the blood pouring out of his chest and the pain.

It opened up and Percy's eyes immediately focused on the picture. A girl with ink black curls pinned up with sparkly bobby pins. She was wearing a turquoise dress, and the friends she was posing with were cut out of the picture so it was just her at a dual Sweet sixteenth party she and her best friend had shared.

His vision got hazy and his shoulders were losing their strength. His concentration did not fade.

Alia.

Annabeth.

Alia.

She'd reached sixteen with the best odds in the world, and she was going to hit his forty-five year record before any of them could realise she was growing up, like every one of her birthdays was passed.

He'd lived well.

She'd lived well.

Really at this point Percy wasn't as stubborn as he'd once been, so stubborn as to beat the odds that the fates had always pegged him with. Maybe age had made him wise. That was a scary thought. At this point he didn't want to keep beating the odds, because at least he'd created new and better odds for the person who mattered most in his world. He hoped she'd realise how good odds were one day, and he hoped that she'd try and beat them too.


End file.
